Vows
by GEM8
Summary: This story is a Prequel to the Gift, which can be found in my profile.  Laura and Bill are in love, the decide to act on thier feeling and are keeping a secret for the good of the fleet.


Title: Vows

Author: GEM

Date written: 6/19/07

Rated: K+

Word count:

Story Timeline: Season 1

Category: Drama/Romance

Characters: Roslin/Adama

Summary: This is a perquel to the Gift which should be read first and can be found in my profile. Bill and Laura are in love, they can't stand to spend another day apart, so they decide to keep a secret

Spoiler: Season 1 Tigh me Up Tigh Me Down

A/N: This is a sequel to the Gift…a secrets revealed Dradis entry I wrote during the summer after the first season.

They didn't plan this. They couldn't stand each other in the beginning but their feelings toward each other changed quickly. Laura fell hopelessly in love with William Adama. Bill fell hopelessly in love with Laura Roslin. They wanted to act on it. They were always afraid to follow their hearts. She was the President, he was her Commander and Lee would it be fair to make a decision this important without telling his own son the truth.

Laura and Bill had late night talks, tucked in each other's arms. They talked about taking the final step and they talked about who would be told the truth. Bill told her that he didn't want to ruin the fragile relationship with his son. Laura understood Bill's reasoning and stood by the decision. A specific day was never chosen but they continued to see each other in silence. Elosha and Billy were the only ones who guarded their secret.

---

"You actually think that woman is a cylon?" Laura asked as the Adama men cleared the dinner table.

Lee leaned against his chair and looked Laura in the eye. "Well, if she's not then we're all in a lot of trouble." Lee sank back into his chair and polished off the ambrosia left in his glass.

Adama looked over at his son and Laura as he cleared the table. "The scuttlebutt was that she slept with more than half the fleet while Saul was in space."

Lee looked up at his father disbelief all over his face. " Then why the hell did he stay married to her?"

Laura tried to help Lee understand while looking at Bill for conformation. They had talked about Saul before but Ellen's existence near came up. "It's obvious: he loves her deeply."  
Adama corrected Laura as he stepped away from the table with a stack of plates in his hand. "Blindly. Ellen used to encourage the worst instincts in this guy. Bring out the self-destructive streak in him."

Laura and Lee both looked up at Bill and simultaneously said. "Used to"?

Adama deadpanned for a moment and they all returned to the pervious chores

---

Laura waited for a second time that evening in Baltar's lab for Ellen's results. Bill seemed to have gotten past her allegations and all seemed forgotten. They laughed about it on the way back to Baltar's lab after the cylon attack.

The group left the lab after finding out Ellen was not a cylon. Bill waited until She and Saul disappeared around the corner before taking Laura's hand and pulling her into a nearby conference room.

"Bill what's the matter?"

"I've been thinking a lot about us lately and since we found out about the cylons. The fleet has been on edge. You thought I was a cylon."

"Well you have to admit you were acting a bit strange Bill. You didn't tell me about it. When I asked I wouldn't get a straight answer."

Bill took her hand in his. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to tell anyone until I knew for sure. No more secrets I promise." He brushed a hand against her cheek.

Laura brought her hand up and pulled his hand away from her cheek. "That's not why you brought me in here. Is it?"

"You're right. I…I've never been very good at this Laura but I think we've waited long enough.

Laura heart began to beat faster as the words that were coming from William Adama's mouth connected with her brain. Her heart skipped a beat when he took her hand and kneeled in front of her. The world around her was in a fog. "Marry me?"

Her knees went weak and she fell to the floor, kneeling, in front of him. He caught her as she fell, kneeling in front of her, and putting his strong arms around her. He looked into her deep green eyes and asked again. "Laura?" She was overcome with emotion. She was smiling, shaking, and crying happy tears, but she managed to shake her head and the utter the word he wanted to hear. "Yes." She drew her into a bone-crushing hug of joy.

---


End file.
